villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Talos (God of War)
Talos are moving statues and supporting enemies in God of War series. Members Bronze Talos Bronze Talos is a minor enemy in God of War III. Bronze Talos are giant, living bronze statues that weilds a giant club. In the game, Kratos encounters them in Poseidon's Chamber. The Bronze Talos are very similar to the Stone Talos; being both strong, but very slow. If the Bronze Talos receives any damage. it begins to heat up. The more damage he receives, the more he heats up. The more heat up Talos become the more pieces Talos' loses. After finally looses six pieces on it's body, Kratos can use the Talos' giant club and smash the Talos in pieces. Kratos also encouters several more inside the Labyrinth. Stone Talos The Stone Talos are minor enemies in God of War III. Stone Talos are tall living Statues that wield giant hammers. Stone Talos often hide in plain sight as statues or parts of the scenery. They only activate when there's a threat among them. They were created by the Gods for the sole purpose of killing Kratos. Taloses are known to be incredibly strong, but very slow. If Kratos weakens the Talos' armor enough, he can use their own hammer to destroy them. Kratos encounters the Stone Taloses in multiple areas. He first encounters some Taloses in the pit of Tartarus, shortly after meeting Hephaestus. Two more on Cronos and lastly in the garden of Olympus. Elemental Talos Elemental Talos is a group of enemies in God of War: Ascension. They appear in three types: Fire Talos, Ice Talos, and Thunder Talos. Their patterns are similar to the Stone and Bronze Talos in God of War III. They receive damage in a similar way to both the Stone and the Bronze Talos and are killed in the same fashion as the two others. Fire Talos Fire Talos are first Elemental Talos to be encountered. Their face and raster at their stomach glow red from the fire that burns inside them. From the moment they are activated, their hammers also start glowing red. They slam their hammers in front of their feet to make small fire explosions on the ground towards their enemies. Fire Talos can spring into the air and plummet down to earth in a ball of flames. Ice Talos Ice Talos are second Elemental Talos to be encountered. Their face glows blue when activate, just like their hammers. They can create an ice wave that comes out of their helmets and hits anything in front of them. As they smash their hammers in the ground, they create huge ice crystals growing out of it. Thunder Talos The Thunder Talos are third and last kind to be fought. Their face and hammers glow yellow. They can charge their hammers with electricity and dash them forward, electrocuting and pushing their enemies back. Their special attack is creating a thunder shield around themselves, damaging everyone who comes too close. Gallery Talos_concept3.jpg Talos_concept2.jpg Hammer_of_the_Elemental_Talos_By_Anthony_Jones.jpg Hades_Talos_Concept_Art_HD.jpg Elemental_Talos_with_Face.jpg Elemental_Talos_Juggernaut_trio_concept.jpg Elemental_Talos_Juggernaut_six_concept.jpg Elemental_Talos_Juggernaut_concept.jpg Elemental_Talos_Concept_Art_3_By_Anthony_Jones.jpg Elemental_Talos_Concept_Art_1_by_Anthony_Jones.png Elemental_Talos_concept_4.jpg 25-Bronze_Talos1.jpg Trivia *According to Greek mythology, Talos was a massive giant made out of bronze. It's only weakness was a pin in his ankle. It was used to keep his veins shut. The sorceress Medea, with the help of Jason, they were able to remove The Bronze Talos' pin, which caused Talos to bleed to death. Navigation Category:Giant Category:Golems Category:Hostile Species Category:God Of War Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Guardians Category:Brutes Category:Possessed Objects Category:Mute